Irresistable Monster
by Nightmarity19
Summary: A not so amazing girl Alison lets in some vampire powers enter her body she is what all the boys and girls, that is until a certain farm girl finds out her plan and wants to stop her before she causes more damage.
1. Chapter 1

**Irresistible Monster Chapter 1 Love and Lust**

A lonely moonlight casted a shadow upon everything it touched leaving nothing out of place. The taxi cab pulled up on the side of the road where you could see an apartment complex with it's lights on as someone stepped out of the taxi. This woman had on a brown jacket with a undershirt, black jeans and light brown long flat boots. She also had jet black hair and hazel eyes, glistening in the moonlight as she leaned in on the car window.

"Ok how much will that be?" asked the woman.

"I would say about $10 at the least Miss Alison" replied the taxi driver.

Alison payed the driver what he needed then waved goodbye as he drove away.

"Geez, he must be in a hurry or something?" asked Alison as she walked in her apartment.

Taking off her jacket and laying down on her bed Alison checked through her photos on her phone to see pictures of her ex boyfriend at Canterlot High School Harry Pentz who broke up with Alison under suspicion of him cheating with Fluttershy. That rumor was false but it was too late and a few days later Harry broke up with his little Alicat.

"Damn you Harry" said Alison to herself as a single tear fell from her face but she wiped it away.

Putting her phone down then sitting up on her bed, Alison proceeded to cook some lobster before heading to bed; all of a sudden the lights to flicker rapidly and caused Alison to fall over on the floor face first.

"Ow" said Alison in a little pain.

A little bat could be heard chirping making her stand up quickly then grab a baseball bat ready for whatever was going to to happen. The bat swooped down, too fast for Alison to hit the flying mammal as it swooped down again but this time entered her body causing her to pass out on the floor. A surge of strange lustful feeling overflowed her as she shot up breathing hard like she woke up from a nightmare instead there was an old feeling making her hot.

"Oh my goodness~ What is this strange feeling I'm getting?~" said Alison rubbing herself.

She got up and went into her closet to pick out a nice sparkling dress that showed cleavage.

"Ah this will do nicely" said Alison picking out a red strapless from her closet.

Finding some heels to complete the look Alison too one last look in the mirror and smirked. She left her apartment, walking towards a bar and sat down on a stool where she spotted the girl she has always wanted to meet. Alison got up from where she was and walked over, sitting across the table from Fluttershy.

"Hello Shy remember me?" asked Alison smirking.

Fluttershy looked up to see her and was in complete disbelief.

"Alison what, how did you know I was here?" asked Shy still in shock.

Alison placed a gentle hand on her cheek making Flutters blush.

"Come back home with me Shy" said Alison looking deeply into her eyes.

"Ok" responded Fluttershy.

Alicat guided Shy to her apartment before closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Wow you really spruced up the place" complimented Shy.

"Thanks" replied Alison.

Alison kissed Shy's hand as she blushed from the feeling but couldn't shake the feeling of how lustful Alicat was just by the way she was kissing her hand.

"Oh my~" said Shy.

All of a sudden, she was suddenly pulled into a kiss as Alison wrapped her arms around her waist keeping her from escaping. Shy enjoyed it and took off her shirt revealing a white silk bra.

"That looks hot" complimented Alison kissing her neck.

Fluttershy could only moan as the rush began to overtake her as she let it.

 _She's such a hottie, no wonder she is so easy to make friends_ thought Alison.

Undoing Flutter's white bra, the jet black haired girl bared her new found fangs into the shy girl's neck softly to avoid hurting her. Just because she has supernatural powers doesn't mean she can't be human at the same time.

Another moan left Shy's mouth as she held her lustful lover as she drank her blood.

"Don't take too much" said Shy in between moans.

Alison took one last sip and retracted, breathing heavily and looking at Shy who has two bite marks and a thin line of blood moving down to her chest. Alison licked the wound making Flutters moan louder; she kissed down her chest then took off her skirt and panties.

"W-What are you going to do?" asked Fluttershy.

Without saying another word, Alison licked down below causing Shy to gasp and hold her head there as she licked deeper even sucking on the clit. Fluttershy rubbed herself to show that she was enjoying every moment of this. Moaning, Alison kept sucking down there while Shy kept her moans a little quieter so the neighbors wouldn't wake up to hear a noise next door.

"I'm almost there~ Do more~" requested Shy.

As Alison licked deeper; that was where Flutters reached her climax and ultimately cummed all over Alison's face as she came up to meet Shy face to face.

"That was amazing Shy" said Alison.

Fluttershy kissed her as they laid on the bed making out moaning in the process. Flutters took Alicat's dress off then kissed her chest, sucking on her nipples as Alison stroked her hair moaning.

"Such a good girl~" complimented Alison.

She pulled away then kissed her again but deeper this time as Alison put Fluttershy on her lap facing her.

"So are we going to do it?" asked Shy.

"Shhh not another word" shushed Alison placing one finger between Shy's lips.


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital House Call

**Irresistible Monster Chapter 2 Hospital House Call**

Nurse Redheart was doing her normal morning rounds when a certain farm girl walked in the front entrance with a stern look on her face.

"Miss Applejack you're here for your daily checkup?" asked Redheart looking at her clipboard.

"Yea" replied AJ easing herself a bit.

"Ok if you follow me we can get started" said Redheart guiding her to a room.

The nurse set her down on the hospital bed then began setting up some equipment. Applejack took off her hat and looked around the room, amazed that she didn't faint from all this equipment surrounding her.

"Ok so now we'll have a look at your X Ray" started Redheart.

"So are we goin to do it now or later on?" asked AJ.

"No need I have your results and it seems you have no broken bones" explained Redheart.

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief.

Nurse Redheart let the farm girl after a few examinations to only bump into Alison who had some blood trickling from her mouth.

"Are you ok?" asked Redheart.

"Yes I am fine, just came in to check up on my favorite nurse" said Alison smiling.

Redheart was conflicted as how she could respond to that comment but shook that thought out of her mind.

"Well I'll go get you a napkin to wipe that off, you wait here until I come back ok?" commanded Redheart.

Alison nodded in agreement as Redheart left the room. The jet black haired girl turned on her phone to make a checklist that acted as if it was some sort of hitlist. (Green is a check over a name while Red is where Alison doesn't want to go after)

Fluttershy

Nurse Redheart

Harry Pentz

Applejack

Looking at the list under close inspection, her ex boyfriend Harry had a red X across it which made Alison smile.

 _I would not go after him if he was the last man on Earth_ thought Alison as she put her phone away.

Nurse Redheart came back with a towel then proceeded to wipe her cheek of the suspicious blood.

"How did this happen?" asked Redheart.

"Oh just a little accident on the steps of my apartment complex that's all" said Alison, playing off the real reason she had a thin line of blood trickling down her mouth.

"Next time please be careful" advised Redheart cleaning her mouth.

"Sure thing Nurse" teased Alison exchanging a kiss on her hand.

Redheart pulled her hand away blushing madly at the sudden kiss. Alison let out a giggle before getting off of the hospital bed, smacking Red's ass then leaving the nurse with conflicted emotions. As she was leaving out Applejack happen to catch a glimpse of her as she walked past.

"Hello Applejack" said Alison.

"Howdy" replied Applejack, tipping her hat as a way to say hello.

Alison put on a smile then left and once she was out of view Applejack gave a sigh of relief.

 _Somethin about Alison is making my head itch and I don't know why_ thought AJ.

Back home, Fluttershy laid on the bed touching herself in anticipation for Alison to come home from the hospital to have a drink. The door opened then closed again as Alison came in, putting her keys in a bowl before taking her jacket off. Flutters got up quickly to meet her lustful lover of hers who wanted her so much it was criminal.

"You're home early" pondered Shy.

"All I needed was a gentle wipe to my mouth everything else healed on it's own" explained Alison kissing Shy lustfully.

She gripped her shirt before wrapping her arms around Alison's waist as they kissed more. Alison broke the kiss to breathe and put her hand on Flutters cheek which was warm.

"You sleep well?" asked Alison.

"Mhm, after what we did last night I dreamt about it and came 4 times just for dreaming about the experience" explained Shy blushing.

Alison smirked.

Fluttershy could feel Ali's hand on her ass and squeezing it making her moan loudly.

"You know that's my weakness~" said Shy.

"I know, that's why I like to squeeze it cause it makes you moan" replied Alison.

Alison unzipped Flutters dress to reveal her white lingerie dress once the skirt was off, pushing her on the bed then sliding up to face her. Kissing Shy deeply, the lust was overtaking Alison but she didn't care; to be honest she wanted this as a way to erase something she wished had never happened in the first place. Moving to Shy's neck and placing gentle kisses on it before ultimately biting the shy girl neck drinking her blood.

"Yes~" moaned Fluttershy.

Flutters held on Alison as she continued to drink her blood.

 _Her blood is so sweet_ thought Alison.

After a while Alison retracted her fangs then grinded against Shy while also making out with her.

"Ooh~ Someone is very horny for me" teased Shy in between moans.

Sitting up still grinding her, Alison took off her shirt revealing her busty breasts (15DD) with each thrust her bare breasts bounced making Shy blush as she leaned up a bit.

Alison placed Shy's head on one of her breasts causing her to suckle on it while also gropping the other one forcing Alison to moan.

"This feels so good" said Alison.

She sucked harder licking around the nipple until Alison cummed on Fluttershy as she pulled away, panting from the immense pleasure Alicat gave her.

"Oh my that felt so good" complemented Shy laying on her lover's chest.

"But of course my lover but I must bring in Redheart, so you can have someone to play with while I'm gone" explained Alison.

"True, it is lonely here without you" replied Fluttershy snuggling close.

Alison smiled then covered them both until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Club Dancing Dirty Dancing

**Irresistible Monster Chapter 3 Club Dancing Dirty Dancing**

Alison left the house again in search of Nurse Redheart so she started with the hospital main entrance thinking that she would be there today. Walking in the hospital, one of the front desk people looked up at her and motioned her to come here.

"Excuse me miss is there something I can do for you?" asked the person at the front desk clearly confused at what was going on.

"Ah yes I was wondering if Nurse Redheart was here today?" asked Alison in a sweet innocent voice.

"Oh um Miss Redheart isn't working today she called in sick" responded the front desk person still confused.

"Oh, well if she ever comes back please give her my regards for a speedy recovery" said Alison leaving the hospital in a grunt.

She clutched an invite to a local nightclub everyone of her friends were talking about and this was going to be her chance to invite Redheart to this event just to get to know her better up close and personal. The black haired girl had a slump but pissed off look on her face but then an idea came into her mind that was so genius that her head would explode at how genius it was.

 _I'll just slip it in her mail slot and when she gets better we'll finally meet_ thought Alison.

She ran through the streets in her neighborhood into a nice looking house with a normal looking white mailbox with Redheart on the side of it, so Alison put the invite then lifted the mail turner up to signal that the mail was here and left. Redheart opened the door to her house while being wrapped in blankets and tissues in one hand walking slowly to her mailbox. Opening the mail flap to the box revealed an invite to a local nightclub downtown which made her seem overjoyed with delight.

"I've never gone to a nightclub before so this should be fun" said Redheart with a warm smile on her face.

Applejack was walking by with her hat down as Alison walked by but instead of letting her walk away, the farm girl grabbed her by the arm stopping her from going any further.

"I know what you're doing Alison" said Applejack.

"What the hell are you talking about Applejack? I have done nothing wrong so please let me go or else" threatened Alison.

"Don't pretend I didn't see the bat fly in your room causing you to somehow be attractive and irresistible to Fluttershy for some reason and now you're trying to get Redheart to join your little group you're putting together, don't think I'm not on to your little game" explained Applejack turning her around so she can face her.

"Wow you do a lot of research in your spare time don't you?" asked Alison being a smartass.

Applejack slapped her very hard in which Alison smirked.

"A smart mouth will get you killed quicker than anything else in this world so I would suggest you shut up right now before the next one will be a punch in the face" snarled Applejack fed up and balding her fists.

"Now now AJ I don't want you to have an accident" said Alison still being a smartass.

"Just don't do anything to Redheart or I will hunt you down like a animal" threatened Applejack pointing her finger at Alison.

"Oh no I'm so scared" said Alison sarcastically.

Applejack calmed down in attempt to not let Alison get to her.

"Listen Jack I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do, tootles" said Alison waving back at Applejack.

 _Damn that girl is cocky, don't worry that will be her downfall when the time is right and right now is not the time_ thought Applejack clutching at her side.

Nightfall was upon the city as Alison wore a low cut top with a black skirt also wearing long black heeled boots as Fluttershy watched her in astonishment.

"She threatened you?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yea she did but all I did was laugh and use sarcasm to get my way but don't worry Applejack will be next after Redheart and you'll have someone to play with when I'm not here" said Alison.

"Smart as always my little Alicat" complemented Fluttershy fondling her lover's breast from behind.

Alison gave out a small moan before kissing Shy deeply.

"I'll be back with your new playmate" promised Alison.

"Ok" responded Shy.

Alison left her apartment and proceeded to walk to the club, her eyes turn crimson red but changed back to their original color as she noticed Redheart's car parked in the lot meaning that the nurse made it to the nightclub to dance and hopefully with Alison. Entering the club, a whole bunch of people were either, drinking, dancing, or just talking to one another so Alison used her scent to pinpoint where the shy nurse was. She was able to find her sitting on a bar stool all by herself twirling her drink around bored so this was her chance to strike.

"Nurse Redheart" called Alison sitting on a stool ordering a shot of vodka.

"Hm? Oh Miss Alison fancy seeing you here tonight I didn't know you come here" said Redheart surprised.

"Oh yea I sent you an invite silly" said Alison drinking her vodka and paying the bartender.

"That was you who sent the invite, that was very nice of you" said Redheart with a smile.

"Care to dance with me?" asked Alison extending her hand.

"Sure I'd love to" said Redheart a little nervous but able to take her hand in dancing.

People gathered around Red and Alison as they danced around the dance floor, making sexual gestures at each other even some breast grabbing and moaning from one another. Meanwhile outside Applejack was standing on top of a building sizing up her sniper rifle ready to fire, taking a deep breath and fired one shot that instead of hitting Alison the bullet struck Redheart in the head, killing her.

"Damn it" cursed Applejack as she still had a chance to hit Alison but didn't want anyone else to get hurt so she slipped away without any cops tailing her as other people scrambled to leave as quickly as possible while Alison went out through the back door.

 _This did not go as planned but don't worry Applejack you're going to be next_ thought Alison as she walked away with a smirk on her face as she faded into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 This Is Over Part 1

**Irresistible Monster Chapter 4 This is Over Part 1**

When Redheart was shot, no one could piece together what happened except for Alison who knew exactly who did this. Pondering this thought she decided to head home when all of a sudden a dark figure appeared in front of her and as the figure came into view, it was none other than Applejack with her traditional red flannel shirt, brown cowboy pants and shoes with her hat on having a stern look on her face.

"You bitch! You made me kill Redheart when I was aiming for you" shouted Applejack clearly upset.

"Jeez you make it sound like I committed a murder or something" teased Alison.

Applejack clenched her fists before rushing her and punching Alison in the face hard knocking her to the ground. Alison wiped the blood from her cheek with a smirk then disappearing then reappearing behind AJ then kicking her in the spine but the country girl countered it before hitting her again in the face sending her flying into a open window and flipping over a table.

"Now you're going to pay monster with your life" proclaimed Applejack entering the dark room.

Turning on a flashlight and looking around it seemed that Alison had gotten away at least for now. Applejack sighed then left walking back home unsuccessful with what she wanted to do...at least to show that Redheart's death was not in vain but for now it was pointless to go after Alison right now in a dark lit room.

 _Damn it!_ Thought Applejack as she punched a wall.

Fluttershy looked out the window to see AJ go by so she shifted into a shadow to meet her.

"What do you want Shy?" asked Applejack annoyed.

"I want you to stop trying to bring Alison back to normal, she's just fine on her own I mean she is a lot hotter with that new power she has" explained Shy knowing that Applejack really didn't really care.

"Look I understand you love her and that's ok but she almost tried to pull Redheart into her little web of lies and I was not about to let that happen" said Applejack.

"So your solution was to shoot my lover?" asked Shy sternly.

"I don't have time for this Shy I have other important things to worry about" said Applejack pushing past the shy girl walking away in attempt to not continue this conversation any further.

Fluttershy shook her head in disappointment before walking back inside the house where Alison was already asleep on the bed.

 _Aww she's all tuckered out, I'll go comfort her_ thought Flutters as she curled up and held Alison in her arms as the two lovers fell asleep.

A few of Redheart's associates were carrying her coffin to her final resting place with people who knew the nurse to be kind and loving to her patients. Applejack stood by a tree far away from the family gathering knowing that she would feel guilty for accidentally shooting her best friend in the head killing her instantly. Just the thought of what she did sent a chill down her spine causing her to silently sob as she could never see Redheart again.

"I'm so sorry Red I promise I will bring that tyrant down by any means necessary" said Applejack clutching a necklace Redheart as a birthday present.

She was willing to take down Alison at any cost.

As the priest began to say the final words before they released the doves a itching thought that Fluttershy said last night stuck in her mind.

 _Alison doesn't need to change to be honest I like her like this_

That thought Fluttershy said stuck with the country girl for a while knowing that if Shy loved her like that she should take Flutters out then go after Alison so leaving the funeral, AJ was now more determined to take out Alison and Fluttershy by any means she sees fit.

"Now I need to take them both out tonight" said Applejack as she she got on her motorcycle before riding off.

Later that night, Fluttershy was fast asleep covered up in blankets as Alison was on top of the roof smoking a cigarette before sensing Applejack was behind her with a nightstick in her hand clutching it tightly.

"So your back for round 2 Applejack?" asked Alison getting up and putting out her cigarette and standing up to greet her.

"You're going to die here Alison" proclaimed Applejack positioning herself to a fighting stance.

"You really think you can save Redheart even though she is 6 feet under? I highly doubt that Applejack because you can't face the truth that you are the one who murdered the poor nurse knowing that if you were to face those people you're afraid of what they will think of you and what you did" explained Alison flipping her hair to the side smirking.

Applejack wanted to say something but she was tongue tied at what she just said.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" teased Alison walking closer to the country girl.

Applejack readied herself before attacking Alison with the nightstick by hitting her a couple of times with it until she fell on her knees and as AJ was going to knock her out for good a flash of Redheart replaced Alison and Applejack backed away with tears streaming down her face. This was the opportunity Ali needed to take her down so she kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to one knee before tackling her enemy to the ground pinning her down.

"Let me go!" shouted Applejack squirming to get free.

Alison licked AJ's neck rather softly before tasting her lips from what she just did.

"You taste divine" said Alison, throwing her off the roof.

Applejack landed on a tree first before ending up in a closed shopping mall back first as the nightstick left her hands as it bounced a few feet away from Applejack. Slowly getting up, the country girl got to her feet as she could hear footsteps approaching and it wasn't good, frantic to find the nightstick she happened to look up to see crimson red eyes staring back at her and a green dress with fur shoulders on the sides.

"I warned you and you didn't listen did you?" said Fluttershy.


	5. Chapter 5 This Is Over Part 2

**Irresistible Monster Chapter 5 This Is Over Part 2**

"I warned you but you didn't listen" said Fluttershy picking up Applejack by the throat before slamming her to the ground hard leaving a small crater on the floor.

Applejack let out a scream as blood started to come from her mouth and Alison walked in with a sinister smirk on her face before getting on her knees to meet the country girl's eye level.

"AJ you really don't know what the word quit and die mean do you?" asked Alison running her hand down Applejack's leg.

Applejack squirmed away grabbing her nightstick then charged at them both and was able to hold out on her own but Shy grabbed the stick then uses her foot to leave an imprint on AJ's larynx sending her flying upwards. Alison jumped up then punched her in the stomach making her hit a metal pole support beam before hitting the ground face first coughing on her own blood.

"I'll let you handle this" said Fluttershy kissing her lover's cheek.

"Kay" responded Alison as her love left the mall.

Looking up, Applejack struggled to stand even though she was bleeding from her nose and mouth she was still trying to take on this vampire on her own.

"I'm impressed Applejack, most people would be bleeding to death right now but this comes from the fighting spirit of a country girl" said Alison cracking her knuckles.

"Shut up and let's end this" replied Applejack wiping the blood from herself and readied herself.

With a devious smirk the vampire girl rushed her hitting AJ with quick attacks with no chance of the country girl of countering that is until Applejack blocked a punch and used it to her advantage by pushing Alison down on the hard floor down below with a loud thud.

This is was a good time for Applejack to take a breather.

All of a sudden as she looked down again what was supposed to be Alison's dead body suddenly disappeared, the chill in the room became more frequent especially in Applejack's case as all of a sudden a hand went through her heart leaving her wide eyed.

"I told you, you can't beat me" said Alison removing her hand from AJ's chest as she fell to the ground.

With one last breath Applejack said this: "At least I can see you again Redheart" before she closed her eyes forever.

Alison licked the blood from her hand as she walked out with Fluttershy waiting for her with a satisfied smile on her face.

"So I guess you ended her life?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yep, now we are free to do what we want and I thought we could head over somewhere else to take our rule elsewhere" proclaimed Alison.

"I would like that" said Fluttershy.

Both lovers held hands and walked out as the sun was starting to rise.


End file.
